Together Forever
by Bastet of Abydos
Summary: Mulder and Scully investigate strange happenings at Lake Kylee. Will the Mountain air spark something?


Together At Last, Together Forever  
  
  
WASHINGTON DC  
FBI BUILDING  
FRIDAY 7:31 AM   
"Good day ma'am." The security guard greeted as Special Agent Dana Scully flashed her badge at him.   
She walked down the long stairway to the the basement, with her high heels clicking on every step. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she turned right, towards her partner's office.   
When she looked at the door of the small office she could imagine a sign indicating that this was Fox Mulder's office. Most of the agents had their names on their doors. But Mulder was stuck down here, so there wasn't one. "They" stuck him down here because he investigates odd and unexplainable cases called "X-files".  
Mulder was known to believe in aliens, ghosts, and other bizarre things which has earned him the name "Spooky". Scully had once chuckled over this but now he was her partner, she was in turn dubbed "Mrs. Spooky", which to her, isn't quite fitting.  
But Scully saw past that, she saw the real Fox Mulder. The one she'd like t......  
"Scully, what are you doing out here?" a tall man opened the door to ask her. He was smiling warmly and had his arms crossed. He gave her a mock scorn look as if acting out "tisk-tisk".  
"Oh, nothing, Mulder.." Scully explained slowly "I just got.. lost in thought." She tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ear as she slid by Mulder.  
"So," Scully asked dryly "Where have the aliens landed now?" She smiled and leaned back on Mulder's paper cluttered desk.  
Scully always wondered how he could work in such a mess. There were stacks of books and papers piled all over the floor and desk in seemingly no order. The walls were covered with photos of UFOs, aliens, Bigfoot and other weird stuff. There was a poster on the wall showing a spaceship with the words "I WANT TO BELIEVE" printed below it.   
Scully liked things nice and neat. They were opposites in that way as well as many others. And you know what they say "Opposites attr...."  
Scully focused her attention on the slides Mulder was showing her. The first one was of a man lying face down with an obvious stab wound in his back. The next slide was another man in the same condition.  
"What am I looking at?" Scully asked curiously  
"Three murders in two days at Kylee's lake on Mt.Hood, OR" Mulder explained.  
"Wouldn't the local police handle it?" Scully asked wearily. She dreaded what was to come. Aliens or something she predicted.  
"Well," Mulder started "The cops were disturbed and when it was passed to the FBI and they heard about the suspect and thought it was for me and......"   
"Mulder," Scully said scholding him. Then she asked sweetly "Who's the suspect?" She gritted her teeth in anticipation.  
Mulder hesitated "Witnesses say Elvis did it."  
"And you believe them?!" Scully said almost hysterically "You think Elvis walked on up there and murdered those people? Okay, he has been sited alot of times but let's face it, he is dead. Even if you think that he's alive doesn't mean th...."  
Mulder interrupted her in a calm, cool voice "I don't know if it's Elvis or not, but even if it's not, we'll catch a psycho murderer." Mulder was used to Scully's skepticism and over emotional speeches about him and his "crazy search for aliens", and Mulder liked both about her.  
"Also," Mulder added "The weather is great up there and it's a good spot for recreation...." He grinned and turned off the slide projector "Besides, I thought we could use a little break. I already have an idea of how to catch him so in about an hour we'll have done our work and we'll have two days to ourselves at Kylee's lake." He handed Scully a brochure.  
"Nice place." Scully said eying over the full color, glossy leaflet. Then she thought to herself Finally I'll have Mulder alone in a place that would be great and maybe... Scully stopped herself from thinking anymore about Mulder. She didn't want to admit to herself she had feelings for him.  
She would have been surprised to know Mulder was thinking and feeling the same way about her.  
Mulder broke the silence by announcing that their flight would leave at 9:00 this morning and Scully excused herself to go home and pack.  
  
SCULLY'S APARTMENT  
FRIDAY 8:15 AM  
Scully packed a couple v-neck t-shirts, 3 pairs of shorts, her two-peice bathing suit and a few other necessities.  
She decided she could swim, get a tan, jog and hike when they got up there.  
Then there was a knock at the door.  
"Who is it?" She called out.  
"I'm here to tell you that you've just won ten million dollars!" Mulder called out trying to make his voice sound deeper.  
Scully opened the door and put her hand to her face. She dropped her jaw and pretended to be shocked.  
"Are you ready?" Mulder asked still chuckling.  
"Uh, huh." Scully replied herself smiling. She stepped out into the hall and shut and locked the door behind her.  
Mulder took her bag for her and put it in Scully's car. She drove them to the airport. The airport is the only place she had driven her car since she got it.  
  
WASHINGTON DC AIRPORT  
FRIDAY 8:43 AM   
  
Mulder and Scully boarded the plane and took their seats in coach section. The flight wasn't crowded so they had a row by the window to themselves.  
Mulder stretched out and fell asleep snacking on sunflower seeds.  
Scully watched him sleeping. "He sure is cute when he sleeps." Scully thought silently. She sighed a happy sigh and felt good just sitting by Mulder, hearing him breathe, seeing him sleep...... oh, no! Could it be? Was she falling in love with Mulder?  
She tried not to think about it and focused her mind on something else.  
Kitties. Kitties. Cute little kitties. Kitties....that look like Mulder?   
DING! The light on the front of the section lit up displaying the words "PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEAT BELTS".  
Scully nudged Mulder awake who was having this awesome dream about him and Scully...No! He wasn't going to fall in love. Not now. Not with...the most wonderful person in the world....dangit! He was doing it again! Could it be? Was he in love with Scully?  
The plane skidded to a stop on the smooth runway.  
  
MT.HOOD,OR  
KYLEE'S LAKE  
FRIDAY 1:02  
  
They arrived at the lake and found the cabin area without incident. Heavy with luggage, the plodded into the store to check in.  
The old man behind the desk, presumably the clerk, eyed them over and suggested "How about the honeymoon suite?"  
Scully blushed and turned away pretending to look at the leaflets on the rack next to the desk, so Mulder wouldn't see her. Deep down, she hoped the answer to that question would be "yes" but not now....Scully sighed.  
"Actually, separate cabins." Mulder corrected, keeping his cool. Mulder didn't see how the clerk could have mistook Scully and Mulder for a couple or even just married. They both wore business suits and dark expressions. Maybe the clerk thought they made a cute couple.  
"Very well," the clerk replied shrugging "Here's cabin 1 and 2, you're the only people here. The murders drove everyone away. I'm guessing now that you're law enforcement. The murderer could be involved with the logging company that's been in here." The clerk gave Mulder and Scully their keys.  
"Oh, sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves." Mulder apologized flashing his badge due to course of habit. "Special agent Fox Mulder and this is my partner,"  
"Special agent Dana Scully." Scully finished flashing her badge as well.  
"Nice to meet you." the clerk said  
"We may need to question you later and thank you for your cooperation." Mulder spilled out the jargon they taught you at Quantico making it sound original. He picked up his bag and started to walk out. "Come on Scully."  
Scully was looking at the pictures of people laughing and playing, fishing and swimming and just having a good time at the lake. They were all over the right wall, all with either a name or year written at the corner of the photographs. She picked up her bag and followed Mulder out the door.  
The clerk went back to his newspaper shaking his head.  
  
After the two FBI agents settled into their small one roomed cabins, they set out on the hiking trail to where two of the bodies were found. They talked the whole way there about the case and were lost in conversation when Mulder realized that they really were lost.  
"Scully, I think we're lost." Mulder said pursing his lips trying to figure out what to do next.  
"Wow, just like in some of those movies." Scully thought silently.  
There was a rustling nearby. Scully jumped back and tripped over a root, falling, as Mulder fumbled with his belt, trying to get his gun. He was caught so unawares, he dropped his gun in the dirt, and a cloud of dust temporarily obscured his vision. Mulder got down on his knees to search for the gun, coughing and waving dust from his eyes. Mulder froze. The gun was gone. He looked up slowly, and found himself gazing right into the barrel of his own revolver. He glanced past the gun at a huge, corpulant man in an Elvis suit who was pointing the gun readily at Mulder. He winced as the gun clicked.  
The man grinned.  
BANG!  
* * *  
The clerk looked up from his newspaper just in time to see a flock of birds flying from Jacob's Point. He leapt from his stool and ran to the start of the trail. His heart pounding, he climbed to the top of the hill via the steep shortcut. He nimbly made his way up the cliff, and finally came upon the two agents. Breathing heavily, the clerk bent over to catch his breath.  
Mulder was lying on his back, and Scully was standing nearby, partially obscurred by two trees and a clump of ferns.  
The clerk's blood became thick. He stepped slowly out. "What's going on?" Then he saw what Scully was doing. She had a man in handcuffs. He was dressed oddly, in a white jumpsuit with sequins on the jacket. He also wore a big, black wig with very fake side-burns. "Is this the suspect?"  
Scully looked up at the clerk and grinned. "Yes, sir. But I'm afraid we'll need to call the authorities right away, we'll be needing medical attention."  
The clerk looked down at Mulder questioningly "Is he ok?"  
Mulder sat straight up and stretched, "I needed that."  
"I had to shoot him." Scully said turning the suspect around to show the clerk a gunshot wound on his arm. "You should have heard him wailing just a minute ago."  
"I'll go on ahead and call the police for you." The clerk worked himself into a trot and made his way back to his shop, happy to be of help to the FBI Agents.  
"Hey, we make a great team, Scully." Mulder said as they wandered back to the shop.  
"Yeah, we should apprehend criminals like that more often." Scully said dryly.  
"I'll destract them, and you shoot 'em in the arm." He mused.  
The man grumbled and fidgeted with his handcuffs.  
"I guess he'll be singing the 'Jailhouse Rock', huh, Scully?" He grinned.  
Scully sighed tolerantly.  
The police came shortly to take him away. Mulder and Scully were complimented heavily on their capture of the criminal. After all the cops left, Mulder and Scully stood alone in between their cabins which were roughly 100 feet apart.  
"Well," Mulder said grinning slyly "We're stuck here until Sunday at 6:00, which is when our flight leaves for Washington."  
"Oh, then I guess we'll have to stay here, huh?" Scully asked pretending to be disappointed.  
"Yeah," Mulder said with a pretend sigh. "Hey," He said brightening up "I'm going hiking, wanna come? Great exercise." Mulder motioned for Scully to go with him.  
"Well maybe later," Scully replied dreamily "I'd like to go and sit by the lake, if that's alright with you."  
"No. You go have your fun. Forget about me." Mulder said pretending to be sad and a little angry.  
Scully smiled and grabbed his shoulders "Tomorrow." She told him firmly but obviously joking.  
Mulder brightened from his pretend sobbing and laughed "See ya later!" He ran back to his cabin to get out of his suit and into jogging clothes.  
Scully was still smiling even after she changed into a t-shirt and shorts. She entered the shop with a fluttery feeling in her stomach.   
Scully skipped up to the counter and requested a soda. She gave him 50 cents and waited for him to go in the back to get one.  
As he was coming back he said under his breath "Young love, such a beautiful thing."  
"What?" Scully asked directing her attention towards the old man. She only heard a faint whisper.  
"Oh, nothing. Just thinkin'" the clerk said as he handed her the soda.  
She took the soda and happily bounced out. After she drank it, she decided to climb up on the boulders that reached out, towards the middle of the lake. It was 20 feet up from the surface of the lake where Scully decided to sit down and let her legs dangle.   
The water was deep under her and if she dived in, it would be safe. Scully had thought.  
The sun was setting, giving the clouds a pink and orange color. She watched the fish leap out of the water feeding on the may flies that seemed to bounce atop the water's surface. She could see in the distance, every few minutes a tree would fall out of the lush green carpet of forest. "Caused by loggers no doubt." Scully thought.  
She turned around to see Mulder jogging towards her. She motioned with her hand for him to come and join her.  
Mulder stopped to take a breather and then climbed up beside her.   
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Scully asked gesturing towards the scenery.   
"Yeah." Mulder replied breathing hard. Mulder noticed that Scully was sitting on the edge of the rock. He looked at the water, considering what he could do.   
"Hey, Scully," Mulder said pointing down at the water. "What's that?"  
"What's what?" Scully asked bending over to look where Mulder was pointing.  
"That, right.....there." He swung his arm against Scully's neck as if trying to point at something down on the water, but accidentally hitting her.  
Scully tumbled off the rock and into the murky waters below. She screamed as she fell and hit the water with a SPLASH!   
Mulder laughed then scanned the water for Scully. Where was she? Was she in trouble?   
Mulder dived in to find her and saw her beginning to float to the surface. He scooped her up and surfaced. He got her head above water and listened for a breath. She wasn't breathing.  
Mulder was about to drag her ashore when she opened her eyes and smiled.  
Mulder looked at her in disbelief. His jaw dropped in surprise.  
Scully smiled again and spit a mouthful of water at Mulder. She chuckled and started to swim away fast. Then she called out "I had you!"  
"Ohh, you're gonna pay for that." Mulder threatened swimming after her.  
"Oh no," Scully laughed as Mulder pulled her under by her waist. She pushed down on his head and sped away. They surfaced and got into a childish splash fight.  
The sun had gone down when the water was too cold to stay in. They climbed out onto the shore laughing and joking to each other.  
"I wasn't expecting that!" Scully laughed as they bought some presweetened breakfast cereal for dinner.  
"Mmmm!" Mulder said as he held up a box of cereal.   
"What happened to you two?" the clerk asked noting that they were dripping wet.  
"We...went for a swim." Scully said looking accusingly at Mulder.  
Mulder looked around innocently "What did I do?"  
They each bought a box of cereal, small carton of milk and a little plastic bowl.  
Mulder went to his cabin and Scully went to hers to eat dinner. Soon after they went to bed.  
  
KYLEE'S LAKE  
SATURDAY 10:21 AM  
  
Mulder knocked on Scully's door and waited for her to open it. She was in her robe and looked as though she had just woken up. "I didn't wake you, did I?" Mulder asked looking at her inquisitably.  
"No," Scully yawned "That's alright, I was just napping"  
"Oh. Well you promised to go hiking with me today." Mulder reminded her.  
"Yeah, just let me get dressed." Scully said shutting the door.   
Mulder waited patiently until Scully emerged looking very different then she had only a moment ago.  
They hiked the many trails until lunch and after, they hiked the rest.  
Mulder rented some fishing equipment in the afternoon and they found a spot to fish.  
"I've never fished so you'll have to help me." Mulder said trying to untangle the line.  
"I went fishing with my brothers when I was younger, but haven't fished since." Scully explained putting some bait on a hook and casting it with ease.  
Mulder tried to mimic her but the hook still swung in the air in front of him. "You make it look so easy." Mulder complained trying again but with still no luck.  
Scully laughed at Mulder who was struggling so desperately with his pole.  
"Here, look." Scully chuckled reeling in her line so she could show Mulder more closely.   
Mulder did exactly what she did and finally his line went way out there.  
They talked for a while when Scully felt Mulder's line.  
"You feel that? That means you have a fish." Scully explained.  
"What do I do?" Mulder asked excitedly.  
"Jerk up the pole and slowly, or quickly, reel him in." Scully instructed.  
Mulder did just as she said and he pulled the fish on to the shore.   
Then Scully had a bite and she too reeled in a fish.   
Mulder was too squeamish so Scully gutted them. They grilled them on the clerks grill for dinner and they decided to eat at 6:00.  
At 6:00, they had dinner in Mulder's cabin on the unfinished wood table and unfinished stick chairs. Scully sat across from Mulder and they slowly ate their trout.  
Scully decided to start a conversation "I'm going swimming tomorrow, wanna come?"  
Mulder took a sip of his pop "Sure, if you'll go up to the lookout on Ginger Cliff with me."  
"Okay. I was going to anyway but I guess the forest can get pretty lonely by yourself....." Scully never finished.  
The agents finished their fish and put the garbage away. They talked about this and that, agents at the bureau, Skinner, fishing, anything they could think of. Hours later they were still talking.  
"Scully, I....uh," Mulder tried to say but something made him stop.  
They had both been leaning over the table with their hands holding up their heads. Mulder and Scully locked gazes. Scully's blue eyes burned into him and his eyes stared back.  
Scully placed her hands on the table and Mulder put his hands on hers. They drew closer Scully could feel Mulders breath on her. Mulder could feel Scully's lips grazing his when....  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
Scully pulled away so fast she almost fell backwards in her chair.  
Mulder opened the door. The clerk stood on the stairs with a yellow note in his hand.  
"Here's a telegram for Ms. Scully." the clerk announced. He turned toward Scully "I thought I might find her here."   
Scully got up and took the note "Thank you." She said and she shut the door. Scully sat down and opened the folded piece of paper.  
When she read the words a look of pure horror flashed onto her face. Scully crumpled up the telegram and threw it in Mulder's trash can.  
"Oh look it's...." Scully said looking down at her wrist where her watch should have been. But remembering she left it at her cabin she shrugged and looked outside, "Probably very late. I better get to my cabin."  
"I'll walk you there." Mulder offered.  
Scully nodded as if she wasn't listening to him. She was thinking about the note.  
Mulder escorted Scully to her door but she didn't go in. They looked into each other's eyes. Scully looked away first.  
"I gotta go." She said quickly "Thanks for walking me back. Um, good night." Scully rushed inside her cabin and shut the door.  
Mulder was worried so he retrieved the note from his trash can and read it. The note read:  
  
THE DEAL IS OFF.   
I'LL GET HIM.   
YOU JUST WAIT.  
A.K.  
That first line disturbed Mulder. But the second did even more. He replaced the note in the wastebasket and went to bed.  
  
KYLEE'S LAKE  
SUNDAY 9:46 AM  
Mulder got up in the morning and got dressed for swimming.  
Scully had done the same when she got up at 5:00. She dressed in her two peace swimsuit. It wasn't a bikini, but it was nice, Scully had decided. She wore shorts over her bottom piece and had her auburn hair pulled back in a pony tail. She was checking her appearance for the umpteenth time in the mirror when there was a knock at the door.   
She opened the door to find Mulder in swim trunks and a light grey t-shirt.  
"I thought we'd go swimming before breakfast so we wouldn't have to wait an hour after we eat." Mulder explained.  
"Okay just a sec." Scully said getting her towel.  
They raced down to the lake and jumped in. Scully screamed as she was hit head on with icy water. It was cold, but refreshing. She dove under and saw Mulder sitting at the bottom. He waved and rocketed to the surface. Scully followed.  
They were floating on their backs when a shadow caught Mulder's eye. His eyes darted up where a huge monster was falling out of the sky. The tree made a groaning sound and fell faster, right toward where Scully was floating.  
Mulder yelled out and Scully feebly tried to swim away but she was half petrified by fear and Mulder knew she wouldn't make it. He swam in with incredible speed and pushed her out of the way.  
Mulder was hit with the tree on his back and only swam a few feet before it trapped his legs underneath. The tree was wide enough to both float and touch the bottom. It held him a few feet under the water but he still couldn't get his head above the water.  
Scully swam under and frantically tried to pull Mulder out from under the tree but he wouldn't budge. She came up, took a deep breath and went back under. She puffed out her cheeks and pointed at them and then Mulder's mouth.  
Mulder understood and nodded.  
Scully breathed into Mulder. She came up and took in another breath. She tried to move the log but it was so huge! It had to be 700 years old at least.  
She went under to Mulder and mouthed "I can't move it" and then breathed into him again and took some more air. She would have cried if she hadn't been under water. Scully's eyes met Mulders, and she breathed into him again. She resurfaced, and screamed for help. She could see no one, and was sure no one heard her. Shaking and hyperventalating, Scully took another breath and dove under.  
She went to Mulder and mouthed "I, I....love you." She breathed into him and took some more air.  
Mulder nodded at her and mouthed, "I love you."   
Scully breathed into Mulder again but this time it turned into a passionate kiss.  
Scully scholded herself, "Why didn't you tell him before? Or let him kiss you? You pulled away foolishly before. Now it's too late..."  
Scully continued to breath into Mulder and each time she surfaced she screamed out for someone to help her.  
  
Mulder looked up at Scully above the water. Her screams sounded like muffled cries.  
Mulder wanted to survive, but somehow knew he wouldn't. Mulder felt water rush into his lungs and excrutating pain in his chest, and he quickly expelled the water, but reflexively drew in another deep breath of water. The vicious cycle continued as the oxygen supply to his brain became severed. "And I was afraid of fire." He thought insanely, as he saw Scully's pale face appear in front of him. She took hold of his neck, and attempted to blow breath into him, but he spit water reflexively. Mulder could only feebly respond as she put her lips softly to his. He held her shaking body as convulsions ripped through his. As his vision blurred to black, he looked into her azul eyes and hated himself for making her suffer. She was the last thing Fox Mulder ever thought of.  
  
Scully watched his eyes close and screamed in agony, the scream coming out as a muffled explosion of bubbles. She touched his limp neck and checked his pulse. Nothing. She shook him stroked his face, but he didn't respond. Scully struggled up to the surface and splashed furiously. Tears streamed freely down her pain stricken face. She screamed inside, and something strained and popped. Even more desperately she screamed for help, crying and splashing. A group of loggers just checking in for work ran to her and helped lift the log ever so slightly while she pulled Mulder out and above the surface.  
She stroked his face and brought him ashore. "No," She whispered. "It's ok, now," Her voice cracked, "You're gonna be ok,". The men ran to call 911. Scully knew deep down that he was gone forever.  
She pressed her face into Mulder's chest, that was smothered with his wet, grey t-shirt, and sobbed. She mouthed out the words over and over "I love you. I love you."  
The paramedics tried to revive him but with no luck. They took him away on a stretcher and explained there was nothing they could do.  
"I know." Scully nodded "I know."  
Everyone gathered around the ambulance and left Scully alone by the shore, sobbing. She curled up next to the pile of clothes she left in the sand.  
"Hello Dana." A voice called out. It sounded both familiar and evil.  
"Who's there?!" Scully cried out angrily.  
Alex Krycek stepped out from the trees.  
"I told you I'd get him." He laughed evilly. He had a saw in his hand.  
"You killed him!" Scully screamed. She lunged at Krycek but he pushed her onto her back.  
"He had to go." Krycek sighed.  
"He didn't know about it" Scully said, her eyes filling up with tears.  
"Oh, so you didn't tell him we employed you so you could shut Mulder down?" Krycek asked furiously.   
Scully locked her gaze on Krycek defiantely.  
"You didn't tell him we hired you to destroy Mulder's career?" Krycek asked even more furiously. Then he smirked. "And I suppose that means you never told him about our plan to kill him!"  
Scully shot him an angry glare. She turned around and stomped to her clothes retrieving her gun. She spun around and held the gun out at arm's length, forcing Krycek to drop his chainsaw.  
"I had no intention of destroying him." Scully told him coolly pointing her gun at Krycek's forehead. "You are the spawn of evil, Krycek, and I'm going to destroy you instead."  
"Dana," Krycek pleaded. "I never would have killed him, if I knew how much it would hurt you."  
"Shoulda, woulda, coulda." Scully stated firmly.  
Krycek gave her a puzzled look.  
BANG!  
Krycek fell to the dirt and Scully knew he would never get up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
TWO WEEKS LATER   
  
SCULLY'S APARTMENT  
MONDAY 9:04 AM  
  
Scully sat in her apartment with her gun pointed at her head. She knew the reasons to take her own life. She reflected wearily on the past two days, and then thought about the trial 3 hours away. She had no chance of getting out of it, the charge of 2nd degree murder. But she didn't care.  
Everything that meant anything to her had been taken away from her: Mulder. She knew that if she died she would be reunited with Mulder in the afterlife.  
But Scully also knew that if she commited suicide, according to her faith, her soul would be condemned. Scully wasn't the most committed member of the Church, but she couldn't do it anyway. She would have to live with the unbearable burden of knowing that it was her fault her one true love died. She couldn't keep him alive with her breath. She couldn't make him hang on.   
Her eyes rolled up to the ceiling and she whispered "This is torture," As she slowly lowered her gun, a tear rolled down her cheek.  
BANG! Scully's limp body fell to the floor.  
The shot hadn't come from her gun, but rather someone from the doorway.  
The shadowy figure slipped the still smoking gun in his pocket and turned slowly on his heel. He paused, and continued down the hall smoking a cigarette.   
  
  
END TRANSMISSION  
  



End file.
